The Lion and The Badger
by Rosalie Weasley
Summary: Series of one shots between Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Including all 6 years at Hogwarts, during Deathly Hallows and after.
1. A New Life

The Lion and the Badger

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I have decided to write a long series of one shots about Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, including all 6 years at Hogwarts, during Deathly Hallows, and their lives after Deathly Hallows-basically them being friends and falling in love. Of course, the title came from Neville being a Gryffindor and Hannah being a Hufflepuff. These one shots will be fluffy, dramatic, and hopefully good! Enjoy!! :D**

A New Life

The war was over. Finally over. After all the strategies, planning, worrying, and courage, it was over. There was supposed to be relief for everyone, but all Neville Longbottom could see on the survivor's faces were grief and lost.

Many people didn't know what to think or even do. Some people still hadn't registered that Voldemort was finally gone and there would be no more nightmares in the Wizarding World. It still hadn't completely sunk in for Neville.

He thought back to the past year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be a rememberable and enjoyable year, being his last year. It certainly was something he would never forget, and it was far from being enjoyable. Neville thought of how much he had changed in the past year. He never thought he would pull all those stunts he did with Ginny, Luna, and the others in the DA.

As Neville sat in the Great Hall thinking, he didn't notice when a certain Hufflepuff girl came over and sat right beside him. It wasn't until he noticed she was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Neville." It was Hannah Abbott and when Neville looked into her eyes, he felt his stomach twist in weird knots that had never been there before. "Oh, hi Hannah. How are you doing?" "I'm ok, just really tired and all…" She stifled a yawn and Neville suddenly realized how tired he was too.

"I think I'm going to get a little sleep. I'll see you later Neville." "Bye." Neville didn't want her to go for some reason. Hannah stood up and turned to leave, but suddenly she paused and turned around. "I want to thank you Neville." "Thank me, for what?" "For being the leader this year when we all lost hope. For helping everyone and helping Harry. Without you, Voldemort could still be alive right now. You were so brave." She said all of this with gratitude in her voice and tears in her eyes. Neville could simply not look away from her. "Thank you." She whispered again, and bent down and kissed Neville on the cheek. She gave him a watery smile and turned around and headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

Neville touched his cheek in shock. He never thought that he was a leader this year; he always thought Ginny or Luna had that title. He never knew that Hannah thought all those things about him.

As he stood up and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, he smiled to himself, hoping that Hannah was getting the same butterflies he had gotten when she kissed him.

The war was over, and there could peace. And Neville decided right then and there to make the most out of surviving the war, starting tomorrow, when he would a nice long "talk" with Hannah.

Well. What'd ya think? I had this idea in my head for a while, so hopefully many people will read these stories. I don't think Neville and Hannah have gotten many stories, so hopefully these one shots will satisfy your cravings..;)

**I'll try and update this very soon. I'm on summer vacation, so I should have plenty of time this summer to add lots of chapters!**

**Hope you all like it and I shall add another soon! Thanks!**

**-Rosalie Weasley.**


	2. Trevor

**Author's Note****: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but hopefully the next couple of chapters will come soon! This one is set in 1****st**** year on the train to Hogwarts. It's when they first met, so it's not really fluffy. Enjoy!**

Trevor

_This is absolutely ridiculous._ Neville Longbottom thought his day couldn't get any worse. He knew Gran would nag him to no end if she found out he lost Trevor. _Again._ At least he had help. He met his first real "friend" that day. Well, at least he hoped Hermione would be his friend.

She was checking one end of the train, while he had the other. He had already been a wreck for months dreading September 1st; afraid he would become an outcast and not amount to anything, having heroes-as Gran liked to call them- for parents. And they were, but Neville always feared of never being like them.

In another hour, Neville seriously thought that Trevor had hoped off the train. He just wanted to give up, but he had come to the last compartment. He gazed in nervously hoping that is wasn't anymore 6th or 7th years. He slid the door open and saw 4 young students: 2 boys and 2 girls. They all stopped talking and looked at Neville, not really sure why he was there.

"Um, hi. I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom. Have any of you seen my toad? I seem to have lost him." Neville said all of this in a rushed embarrassed whisper while shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. "Sorry mate." One of the boys said. He had blonde hair and Neville thought he looked rather pompous. "I haven't seen your toad. But I'm Ernie Macmillan, and that's Justin Finch-Fletchley-" he pointed to a timid, shy looking boy with brown hair who nodded at Neville-"Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott." Both of the girls looked at Neville and gave a shy smile.

"Oh, well..ok then. Thanks..erm, I'll just go." As Neville turned to leave, he noticed the girl with light brown hair, Hannah he thought, look at him and look away. She then said very shyly, "I'll keep an eye out for him if you want me too."

"Well, thanks..er, I guess I'll see you all around then." Neville left the compartment still slightly embarrassed, but in a better mood.

He had at least one more person helping him look for Trevor. He might have even made another friend, and that made the nervous pit in his stomach subside a little, until he felt the train come to a halt.

**Author's Note:** **Well there ya go: Chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Please review and give me any suggestions or ideas and of course feedback! Hope you all are loving it. I'll try and update in a day or two. **

**-Rosalie Weasley.-**


	3. Darkness

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay..again. Summer is really busy! But here is chapter 3, kinda long, but hope you like it! :

**Disclaimer: I do not own j.k rowling's imagination. So to be safe: Quotes from "Deathly Hallows."**

Darkness

Neville couldn't believe what he was seeing. Voldemort standing there, looking victorious and sinister, the Death Eaters with smug looking sneers and smiles, and Hagrid, crying his heart out and looking down at the wizarding world's only hope: Harry Potter.

The last time Neville saw Harry was when he was going into the Forbidden Forest. "If only I could've stopped him!" But Harry had told Neville something that was important and Neville just realized it until now.

_"You know Voldemort's snake Neville? He's got a huge snake….Calls is Nagini..."_

_"I've heard, yeah..What about it?"_

_"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-just in case they're-busy-and you get the chance-"_

_"Kill the snake?"_

_"Kill the snake."_

Neville looked around and saw Ron supporting Ginny and Hermione. They were all staring straight ahead, white faced and tear stricken. He looked around again and saw Hannah Abbott with her arm around Susan Bones, both looking surprised and silently crying. Hannah looked at Neville, and at that moment, Neville knew what he had to do.

"He beat you!" he heard Ron screamed, and Neville knew that this was the moment. He made a promise to Harry and he wasn't going to let him down. He was going to do it for the safety of the wizarding world. Harry was gone, but Neville felt his spirit fill him up and he became suddenly brave. He didn't know how he did it, but while Voldemort was carrying on about his victory, Neville broke free of his charm and charged with a battle cry toward the evil wizard.

He didn't even take 3 steps and the next thing he knew, he was disarmed and lying flat on the ground.

"And who is this?" he heard Voldemort ask.

"Its is Neville Longbottom my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

Neville felt his blood boil when he heard Bellatrix Lestrange mention his parents. "Ah yes, I remember." Neville looked up at Voldemort and stood bravely to his feet. He didn't have his wand anymore, but he was still going to fight. He wouldn't give up; he had to finish the snake and Voldemort for Harry and everyone else. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort sneered at him again and Neville clenched his fists angrily.

"So what if I am?" he said loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" Neville looked back toward the crowd and saw everyone else screaming for him. He looked at Hannah and saw her cheering as well. She caught his eye and beamed at him, but before Neville had a chance to smile back, he heard Voldemort speak again in his dangerous silky voice.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." He finished the last sentence quietly and Neville knew that this was it. He saw Voldemort raise his wand and Neville instantly closed his eyes. But all he heard was glass shattering and looked up and saw the Sorting Hat land swiftly in Voldemort's hand.

"There will be no more Sortings at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

But before Neville could even blink, he felt his body grow rigid and still and the next thing he saw, was darkness. Voldemort had placed the hat on his head and Neville didn't know what was going to happen. He heard people yelling and trying to break free of the charm once again, but he knew it was no use.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." Neville didn't like the sound of that and he knew that his life would soon be over. Before Neville could think of anything else, he felt the hat become very hot and he heard screams emitting from the crowd. Voldemort had lit the hat on fire and he would soon burn with it. The last happy memory Neville could think of was Hannah beaming at him just moments before.

All of a sudden, Neville heard many things at once: millions of war-cries, a giant booming voice yelling "HAGGER!", giant voices booming back, hooves and bows flying through the air, and Death Eaters, shouting in surprise and fear. Neville couldn't see or think about what was going on. All he could see was darkness, all he could feel were the flames, but what he heard had to be good.

Neville all of a sudden felt free and moved from his place, the hat had fallen off him and in one swift motion, he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat. He saw the snake and charged at it. He raised the sword high above his head, and swung down with all his might.

Neville saw the snake head fly through the air and thought "For you, Harry." And before he could sigh a sigh of relief, he heard Voldemort issue a sinister scream and Neville closed his eyes again, waiting for death to finally come, and the next thing he knew a shield charm was placed between them.

Neville looked around for his savior and couldn't see anyone. Everyone else was busy running up towards the castle and some were still fighting Death Eaters. Neville suddenly had a strange thought. "It can't be. Harry's dead." And he had fulfilled Harry's last request he had asked Neville and he had made the promise. Neville felt more brave and strong than he had ever felt in his life and he began to fight once more, with the images of Harry in his mind, and Hannah. The war was one step closer to being finished and Neville had a feeling that something good was going to happen soon.

He caught Hannah's eye a few feet in front of him and smiled. She looked surprised and relieved and smiled back and continued running up towards the castle. Neville made his way up the lawn with only one thing on his mind. "It has to end now, for Harry and for everyone else."

**Well, there ya guys go! Hope you liked it! It was sorta long, but I had this idea for a while and finally wrote it. Please review and tell me if you liked it! Also, feel free to give me advice and ideas for future chapters! **

**Thanks!**

**-Rosalie Weasley.-**


	4. Always

Author's Note: Hello again! So this is probably the fastest I have updated in between chapters, and hopefully I'll be able to get you 3 more before Wednesday! I'll be gone for 3 weeks, so hopefully, that will satisfy your cravings!

**This chapter is set about a year or two after the war and this is the first one in Hannah's point of view! It is EXTREMELY fluffy, and very short. ;) But I hope you like it!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

Always

It had been exactly one year. This night was the anniversary of Harry Potter killing Voldemort, and freeing the Wizarding World of his power. Hannah Abbot reflected back on that year and shuddered at the thought, but as she felt a gently squeeze of her hand; she looked sideways and reminded herself of how the war had brought her and Neville together.

"You ok?" He looked worried. He always looked worried when it came to her and it made her smile softly. "Yes, in fact, I've never been better." She kissed him softly and rested against his strong and inviting chest.

As they both looked out on the grounds from their view on top of Astronomy Tower, Hannah looked sideways again at Neville, and her breath caught. He looked different tonight, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the way the moonlight was shining on his face, showing his eyes, smile and his maturity. Or maybe it was the way the breeze had flipped softly through his hair, making Hannah's heart skip a beat.

They hadn't even been dating a year yet, but Hannah knew this feeling and she knew this feeling was telling her to never let go. She knew that she would be with Neville Longbottom for the rest of her life, and they would be together: Always.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Well there you guys go! I have a couple of more ideas, so hopefully I'll be able to write them really quick and get them on here! Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! :

-Rosalie Weasley.-


End file.
